Demolition truck (Red Alert 2)
|imgdesc = |faction = Soviet Union ( Libya only) |baseunit = |role = Suicide vehicle |useguns = Demo Bomb (Nuclear Bomb) |usearmor = |tier = |hp = 150 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Light |trans = |amphibious = No |cost = $1500 |time = 1:00 |produced = Soviet War Factory |req = Radar Tower |tier = 2 |techlvl = 10 |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = 400 (RA2) 300 (YR) (DemobombWH) |airattack = |cooldown = 80 |airspeed = |landspeed = 6 (RA2) 5 (YR) |seaspeed = |range = 1 |sight = 5 |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = |structure = }} The demolition truck (often shortened to demo truck) was a special suicide unit used by Soviet-affiliated Libya during the first and second iterations of the Thrid World War. Background By the closing months of Second World War, both Allied and Soviet usage of remote control nuclear delivery systems called demolition trucks claimed many of their enemies' lives. After the war, the Allies wished to minimize the chance of nuclear environmental poisoning as much as possible, and much of the Soviet nuclear arsenal, demolition trucks included, had been greatly neutered on the terms of their defeat. However, this did not prevent Soviet-affiliated states to secretly develop such weapons. Libya was tasked with the design and assembly of the new generation of the demolition truck. The trucks were generally controlled not by remote - instead, they were steered to their destination by suicidal drivers. Usage The demolition truck, albeit not as powerful as a tactical nuclear missile, can be very effective against enemy units, particularly if more than one is used. The trucks were very effective against base defenses, even if they were destroyed before they reached their target. Soviet commanders could also use it in combination with the Iron Curtain to deliver an unstoppable and deadly attack. On the other hand, if an Allied commander was to obtain demolition trucks, a Chronosphere could be used to transport up to 9 trucks right inside an enemy's base. Demolition trucks cost a fairly high amount to build and due to their low health, spamming them can backfire. To combat this, one or more Apocalypse tanks may be sent first to distract nearby defensive structures. Demolition trucks can then be used to target their base without being fired upon. Counters Demolition trucks were very dangerous to keep inside bases because of their volatile nature. Allied Harriers can destroy a truck in a single hit, causing substantial damage if the truck is still within its base. Chrono legionnaires can be used to freeze and erase a demolition truck without setting off its payload. Alternatively, a single tank can be used to intercept the truck and destroy it before it reaches the vicinity of other friendly units. Assessment Pros *Effective against enemy ground units and buildings. *Does Splash damage. *Very dangerous when used with the Iron Curtain and/or Chronosphere. Cons *Expensive ($1500; $1125 with an Industrial Plant) for a suicide unit. *Its creation is announced to all players. *Cannot target aircraft. *A single Harrier or Black Eagle missile can destroy it. *Radiation left disappears pretty quickly compared to the desolator's radiation field. *If a Magnetron can lifts it and releases it above water, the demolition truck will sink without setting off the bomb. *Chrono legionnaires can remove them from time safely, also avoiding detonation. *Yuri's psychic abilities are a threat to this unit, which only happpens when the opposing player is Yuri *Only available for Libya. *When sent to the grinder, it will not deal area-of-effect damage to all structures or units. Thus, awarding funds to the player who controls it, after it is mind-controlled. Quotes Gallery File:RA2 Demo Truck Loading Render.JPG|Render seen in Libyan multiplayer loading screen Demo Truck Voxel Render.jpg|Voxel Model Render. File:RA2_Demolition_Truck_French_Icons.gif|Icon with French text File:RA2_Demolition_Truck_Korea_Icons.gif|Icon with Korean text File:RA2_Demolition_Truck_China_Icons.jpeg|Icon with Chinese text Trivia *The demolition truck is voiced by Adoni Maropis. He also voiced the Libyan and Iraqi multiplayer taunts, as well as portrayed the character of Hassan in Tiberian Sun. *The demolition truck shares its voxel with a civilian truck (designated in rules.ini as TRUCKA). The voxel overwrote the empty-bedded truck from Tiberian Sun fairly late in the game's development, and some pre-release video footage of Red Alert 2 showed the old voxel. Category:Red Alert 2 Vehicles Category:Red Alert 2 Soviet Arsenal